PJ&TO: The Battle for The Underworld
by BoneBanditKonner
Summary: Collin thought he was normal. But what happens when he, Percy and Annabeth go on an insane quest for no reason? Who is behind all this madness? Find out now!


**A/N: This is set in my own fictional world of PJ&TO.**

Gods, where do I start?

I guess I'll shoot straight:

I'm Collin Wilson. Up until I was about 13, I thought I was normal. But not your kind of normal. I got A's in all my classes except English (I don't know what the fuck happened there), I was top of my cross country team and I had a cheerleader for a girlfriend.

Then there was Grover.

He was average, got C's. Played no sports and had a limp.

But, Hades, one day that kid flied down the hall so fast, a mustang couldn't catch him! Gods, that kid loves enchiladas.

But one day I came home to my mom and found that there was a suitcase on the table. And… Grover?

"Collin." She said, "You are going to a camp on Long Island."

"Sweet." I said, still puzzled about why Grover was here.

"She's not your mom." Grover said, "Athena is your mom and your dad is another god, but we don't know which."

I was confused; Athena, another god? Wasn't there only one?

"What?" My face was that of utter confusion.

Don't get me wrong, Greek gods are my strong point, but them being real was out of my hands. I was at the top of my game in running, my girlfriend is sexier than any Playboy ever, I can't be roped into this much change! How could I be the offspring of a Greek god, much less two! Didn't that make me a god?

My mind was racked. I was about to swear, but I fainted before I could get the word out.

00000000000000000000

I woke up to a blond haired girl feeding me chocolate pudding.

Who the hell is this? My mind thought.

I then remembered what happened a few hours ago. God, this was happening, I thought.

Then I saw a black haired boy with the same greenish blue eyes I had. This girl had the same golden blond hair I had.

I go to sleep again thinking about an insane thought.

00000000000000000000

I wake up and find that I'm on a bunk bed. I look around and find that there are crafts everywhere and on the ceiling there are war plans and designs for better chariots or boats.

I look and see a kid on the bed about 3 beds beside me.

"Hey, kid." My voice sounding so hoarse.

"What?" I got a look at his face; it was that same kid who had my eyes!

"Who are you?" It got out of my mouth before I could ask my real question.

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"Oddly, that doesn't surprise me, about your dad and all."

"Why not?"

"I'm open minded, I can comprehend almost anything thrown at me with a few cigarettes and some sleep."

"Cool. What's your name?"

"Collin Wilson. Son of Athena and insert male god name here."

"You're the son of two gods?"

"Now look who's asking the questions here Percy? Yea, I am."

"Time for breakfast, Sleeping Beauty."

I get out of the bed, "That's **Mr. **Sleeping Beauty to you peasant!"

"Just go you idiot."

I go to this cafeteria- like thing, only there is no roof.

I sit at what looks like the Athena table.

Oh, Gods, it wasn't.

It was **ARES's **table.

They looked at me with a gleam in their eye so vicious, if you just looked at their eyes, you'd think they were junkyard dogs.

A fat one tried to punch me but I dodged out of the way and tried to pick him up to slam him.

No way in Hades would it ever work.

So I punched him and mangled to drop him.

I was surprised, and that's saying something! I don't get surprised very often.

The other Ares kids looked at me and down at the downed Ares kid. They looked like scared puppies now. But I didn't know why.

I finally found the Athena table and they talked to me about the fight I got into with Dean Page (I guess that was the unlucky sap's name).

After some breakfast and some sacrifice thing, it came time for archery.

I went to the armory to find a bow.

But I found a door behind the spears. A small wooden door, I would have to crawl though it to in.

I find guns. Uzis, pistols you name it! I take one of the guns and I shoot it.

It was as quiet as a mouse, and it shot this gold looking bullet. I examine it closer to find that it's bronze! I was about to leave when I saw Percy standing right where the door was.

"I guess you found the guns." He said.

"These guns, they shoot bronze bullets."

"Celestial bronze bullets. Made to kill Greek monsters. The monsters you'll have to face."

"OK. So why haven't I seen any monsters?"

"Because you didn't know you were a demi- I mean, god."

"Do you have any monsters here?"

"In the forest."

"Wanna go shoot some?"

He looked mischievous, and I knew what we were gonna do.

0000000000000000000000

The forest was thick with branches and trees and some weird kind of moss. We and our guns stuck out like sore thumbs.

We found a few monsters and were able to kill most of them. Then it was time to head back.

"Who was that blond haired girl feeding me pudding when I fainted?"

"That's Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. She's my best friend."

"Do I sense some love in your voice?"

"Shut up."

When we finally got back top the archery range, I saw this hot looking Apollo girl.

I go up to the target right next to her and with my gun hit bull's-eyes. Not bad for an Uzi. She looked over at me. Gods she was hot. I asked her for her name.

"Kailyn Gahn."

"Collin Wilson, Ms. Gahn. So what is a hot girl like you doing at this here archery range?"

"Just practicing." She sounded entranced.

"How about tonight, after dinner you and me go down to the beach and talk about how got so sexy."

"That's great."

I walked away, Percy jaw was agate. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Girls are like genies in bottles. You gotta rub them the right way."

000000000000000000000

After a few weeks of gunning and blowing up stuff, I got the chance to go on a quest.

I would get to go to the underworld and try to blow up part of it.

I told Percy and Annabeth, my quest mates, that this was my kind of quest.

And they knew that. They knew that if you gave Collin Wilson the right amount of explosives and the right guns, no one would be safe.

But before we could go to the underworld, we had to go to Milan to find the swords, guns and TNT to blow the shit hole up.

I figured this was going to be ordinary. We didn't have a deadline, but we didn't have a reason. All three of us couldn't figure out why we were going to blow up part of the underworld. Why did we have to go on this quest? Gods we didn't know what we were getting to. If we had just a hint about what was going on, maybe we could have stopped all that had happened.

**A/N: Suspenseful! I hope you like this story, I gonna put some Percebeth in it to spice things up and to take the full focus away from my OC. Don't worry, the guns and the quest will be explained. Just not right now!**


End file.
